fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Chrisneyland/@comment-5172439-20130211015712
Aloha Meeeeeeeeeeeeeel :********* Es ist gerade 02:16 ne warte jetzt ist es 02:17 und ich bin mit Franzi im Chat :D Wir gucken zusammen die Grammy awards :D hehe ist witzig so spät im chat zu sein :D Ich hab mir gedacht ichschreib dir einfach mal ne nachricht und müll dich mit meinem Schrott zu :) Oh ha jetzt ist es schon 02:21 :o Wie schnell die Zeit doch vergeht o.o Wusstest du das morgen Rosenmontag ist ?? bzw.Heute,ich muss nacher zum Faschings umzug gehen ;( und jede 5 Minuten muss ich dann Isebursch helau schreien -.- Ich find das so dumm und nutzlos... boar die grammys sind voll cool find ich *O* Aber jede 3 Minuten ist werbung -.- upps ich bin vom thema abgekommen...egal ich hab eh keine Lustüber fasching zu reden/schreiben :D Vorhin ist mir was gaaaaaaaaanz dummes passiert :/ Ich hab mir so ein gaaanz trauriges video angeschaut und hatte mich aber noch nicht abgeschminkt...nach 2 Minuten war meine wimperntusche toooootal verschmiert :S dann stand ich 10 Minuten vorm spiegel und hab das alles weggemacht :S Oh ha :o 02:31 o.o Ich schreib jetzt schon 15 Minuten an der nachricht :o Boar bin ich lahm...ach egal :)))) Vorhin hab ich ProSieben geschaut und es war halt schon 1 Uhr nachts und auf einmal kam da voll die perverse Werbung :o Ich hab ganz schnell weg gemacht und erst wieder eingeschaltet als die Grammys begonnen haben... Ich und Franzi reden grade von Kuchen :D Ich weiß noch als wir beide mal über frankfurter Kranz geredet haben :D Jetzt hab ich richtig Lust nen Stück zu essen :/ oke die chips die iich grade essen sind auch lecker aber es geht halt nicht über ein Stück Frankfurter Kranz :D Och nee o.o Ich guck grade in meine chips tüte und seh sie ist fast leer ;((( zum glück hab ich noch Brause :D Die schmeckt auch gut :D Kanns sein das du in 3 Stunden und 20 Min schon aufstehen musst ??? Da geh ich wahrscheinlich erst schlafen :o Am Dienstag hab ich auch nochmal frei :DDD Aber ich muss an dem Tag zum Zahnarzt ;(( Das wird gar nicht schön ;( Obwohl...eigentlich hab ich keine Probleme mit dem Zahnarzt :D Meine Zahnärztin ist nämlich ne ganz ganz ganz nette :D bäääääääääh meine chips sind jetzt en tgültig leer ;(( Und schon wieder werbung :o Was ein schrott...Ist dir mal aufgefallen das ich echt oft vom Thema abkomme und ganz oft diese Pünktchen mache...ja ganz genau die xD Ja ich weiß :D Ich bin dumm :D Ich wünsch dir übrigens viel Spaß in der Schule :D Auch wenn du 8 STunden hast :S Das packst du schon ;) Ich hätte morgen eigentlich 9 stunden :S Oh ha ich muss ma aufs Klo :o Aber dann verpass ich die grammys o.o oke oke ich fang an nur noch schrott zu reden (eigentlich ist die ganze Nachricht schrott xDD) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *OOOOOOOOOOO* We are young ist song of the year :D Das freut mich soooooo sehr :D oke Mel ich versbschied mich jetzt wieder :D Schließllich schreib ich jetzt schon fast 40 Minuten an der Nachricht :D Du bekommst noch ein paar Bildchen :))) Ich hab dich unheimlich doll lieb :****************** thumb Bitte seeeeeeeeeeehr :D Ein paar bilder ;)))thumb|srry das musste noch dazu ... *rot werd*thumb|left|333px